A LED street lamp generally comprises a power supply module and a light source module, while there is a high failure rate in the power supply module, which makes the module more prone to failure than other components. The power supply module or the light source module is usually mounted in a housing with the housing covered by a cover through screws, and an operator has to remove these screws when opening the lamp body, which makes the maintenance of the lamp difficult for the operator as the lamp body is placed high above the ground, the maintenance costs is thereby increased. Existing light source module usually comprises a radiator, a LED light board and lenses, while the damaged light source module would be entirely replaced by news ones when its LED luminous chip has been damaged, thus the existing light source module is inferior in flexibility and of high maintenance costs. Existing lamp connector cannot be rotated and thus its angles could not be adjusted according to the actual needs. The integrated structure of power supply module and light source module is lack of rationality and gives difficulties in maintenance. Since the maintenance of LED street lamps should be done as soon as possible, the inferior compositionality and the inferior generality of the existing light source module make the maintenance inconvenient, which is caused by the entire replacement of the light source module.